Ugly DucklingKu Ku Ru
by silverrayne621
Summary: Throughout highschool Uzumaki Naruto has always been the odd man out. Since his foster parents practically disowned him, paying for college and rent is hard. What happens when his friend comes to him with a proposition? Will he change for a music career?
1. Prologue

Okay, well, I seem to always start stories but never finish them huh?

I know, I'm terrible...but I can't help it...

But, I promise you all...that I **will **eventually finish them...

...especially since our house we were suppose to move into, is still an if cause Rock Hill inspection is a bitch, so now, since I'm not rushed to move outta J-ville I have more time...

A reviewer from my other fic, Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love gave me some ideas for my first ItaNaru fic...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...or anything...not even the idea(Which is true)or title

Warnings: Slash...maybe cross-dressing(don't know yet), all the general warnings that usually come with my fics...future fanservice

Dedication: DarkRavie

Pairings: ItaNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba...

**_

* * *

Ugly Duckling-Ku Ku Ru-_**

* * *

OPENING NIGHT

_**Friday June 15 8PM**_

_**Anyone 16 and over welcomed!**_

_**Alcoholic Beverages served to those 21 and up**_

_**Karokee Contest: 59,327.50 Yen to the winner.**_

_**Open to single singers and bands**_

_**Come celebrate the grand opening of Paradise**_

_**Call today to reserve a spot for the contest! (547) 231-6696: Ask for Jiraiya.**_

_**All bands/singers must be here at 7:30 PM Friday. **_

He leisurely scanned the paper, its blue green and silver letters, a stark contrast to the black paper it was printed on.

A smirk twisted on his features and a chuckle escaped him as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sleek silver cell phone, his dark eyes still trained on the phone number, his pale slender fingers dialed the number.

As he hit the send button, he took his eyes off of the flyer and looked upwards at the grey clouds.

"_Hello?" _a peppy female voice asked as the sound of talking filtered through the speaker of his phone.

He cleared his throat, "Hello, may I speak to Jiraiya-san?"

"_Hold please." _

He nodded, aware that she couldn't see him, and waited until he heard the line pick up again and an older voice filtering through, _"This is Jiraiya, how can I help you?"_

"I can see that even though you're old age has stopped you from scouting out new girl bands, you still have enough charm left in that senile old body to get a brainless secretary."

Jiraiya's voice gasped, _"Holy shit Uchiha Itachi, is that really you?" _

"Of course."

"_Well, what does a young person like yourself, want with a senile old man like myself?"_

"I found the flyer, for you're club that's opening up soon...couldn't help but notice that a karokee contest is being held..."

"_What do you want Uchiha?"_

"Well, after you left...the music industry seemed to have dropped down a bit...as did Rasengan Records...and you being the sole founder of the company still has say-so over how they run..."

"_Get to it already!" _

Itachi sighed, "Fine, I'm looking for new talent, and, since karokee contests are where most people find talent, I'm going to you're opening to recruit some people..."

"_What! Hell no! Chidori Records already ruined me once! I'm not letting it happen again."_

"Jiraiya-san, look at it this way...if I were to find talent at you're _establishment_, then you would get your own say-so over how much of the profit you want and the trivial things like that."

The phone line was silent, and Itachi had begun to think that Jiraiya had hung up.

"_Alright, if you do find talent, I don't want any profit money, I want the person or band to play at my club sometimes, and when they make an album, I want it to be under the name Rasengan and Chidori Records. Also, I want to be the person or person's agent."_

Itachi smirked again, "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

"_Anything else I want will be drawn up in a contract...now Uchiha, be down here at 7:30 the 15__th__ to meet the bands and whatnot..."_

"Alright Jiraiya, I'll see you then." with that, he hung up and started down the street towards Chidori Records to have a talk with the Founder, Hatake Kakashi.

----------

"What? No Itachi! Why would you go and do something stupid like that??"

Itachi leaned back in the leather chair, "Hatake-san, really, must you act so childish?" he sighed, shaking his head, "It's not a big deal, all you have to do is allow Jiraiya-san to add his name to the recording label, he doesn't want any of the profit money..."

Kakashi rolled his mismatched eyes, "Itachi! You never worked for that old man! I did! He'll make you believe that, then, he'll take money from you..."

"Hatake-san...listen to me...we're going to draw a contract up when and if I find someone in his club, so, if he were to find a way to sue for money, I could bring the contract."

Kakashi mumbled something lowly glaring at Itachi.

"What was that?"

Standing up Kakashi kept his glare trained on Itachi, "I said, fine, do it, I won't care when the pervert hermit screws you over."

It was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes you will."

"Whatever." he muttered stalking out of Itachi's office.

Chuckling to himself Itachi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Friday was going to be one hell of a day...and he hoped he could find anyone that wasn't a boy band or girl band, for the sake of his job and Chidori records...

* * *

Okay, so there is a prologue...how do you like it?? 

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1  6 Days till Showtime

Hello everyone!

I am here to update again!

Alright to my anon reviewer, yes, this is ItaNaru...

Disclaimer: I own nada...

Warnings: Slash, cross dressing, fan service...most of my warnings apply...

Also note that Gaara is gonna be outta character, like, he'll be more friendly and stuff...well you'll see...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Day 1 - 6 Days till Showtime**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto never was much lucky, he was never cool, and he certainly wasn't liked as much as most, in highschool.

He wasn't the stereotypical orphan; dumb, naive, or abused. He wasn't an idiot loud mouth like most would think, even with his love for neon colors, eyeliner, and odd symbols. Even though he strived for the acceptance and attention like most, he kept to himself and was intelligent.

He, like every other orphan, had a foster family. His foster mother, Mizuki Serena, and older foster brother, Akishiro wasn't the best family, but contrary to popular beliefs, they didn't beat him. They ignored him, yet Naruto was glad they did, like kids from the orphanages he'd been to told him, being ignored means that they dislike you, not hate you.

Even though they ignored him, they still allowed him to live under their roof until he turned thirteen, then Serena rented an apartment and allowed him to live there. Not with out a going away gift of course...which was Akishiro's old clothes, that were still too big on Naruto's slim frame, he didn't mind though, it was the only thing he'd gotten that was close to a gift since he left the orphanage.

While not completely liked in school, he was never beat-up until the ninth grade, when he first entered high school, and his sight had gone slightly bad, forcing him to wear glasses while reading, he was picked on by the jocks and even some of the nerds. It seemed no one liked him, until one day, when he was being beat because he had just came out of the closet, a jock came to his rescue, Inuzuka Kiba, a junior at that time, told the bullies off, even though it was his own team, and immediately disappearing. It wasn't until Naruto went to tenth grade did he see Kiba again. While on their lunch break, Kiba had gotten everyone's attention and proclaimed proudly that he was finally going to stop lying to everyone, and announced he was Bi. The football team went into an uproar then, telling them that they'd kick him off. Kiba just shrugged, got up, walked over to where Naruto sat and from them on they stayed friends and became inseparable.

Even after all of their ups and downs they stayed friends, Kiba even helped Naruto through highschool. After Naruto finally graduated at the ripe age of seventeen, Kiba announced that he'd started a band and invited Naruto to become the lead singer...Naruto, being the shy, keep to himself type person, refused.

Now, nineteen year old Naruto sat on his bed, in the same predicament as he was two years ago.

"But Kiba! I can't even sing!"

He rolled his eyes, "Bull shit Naruto, you can and you know that."

Pouting Naruto leaned back, "Kiba...listen...you know how I am...and plus I wouldn't have the time, I have to get to work so-"

The phone interrupted him.

He held a finger up to Kiba and picked it up, "Hello?"

A fast, high pitched voice squeaked through the speaker as Naruto winced, pulling the phone away from his ear, "Yeah, I see...alright..."

He hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed.

"Well, now I have to find a job, and plus, you have a rock band, tight clothes, make up...all that, while me, I have hand me downs and instead of adding to you're looks, I'd drag them down. So I can't do it."

Kiba rolled his eyes again and sat beside Naruto, "Look dude, I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, cause let me tell you now buddy, if I wasn't datin' Shika, I'd be all over you."

Naruto flipped off Kiba and rolled over.

"I'm serious dude, give you a make over and boom! The guys would be all over you."

"Look Kiba, I appreciate you're concern, and I thank you for wanting to give me a make over and all but I have no money and what part of 'have to find a job before I'm evicted' do you not understand?"

Chuckling, Kiba ruffled Naruto's shoulder length blond hair that was currently out of its pony tail, "Naruto, I never mentioned that Gaara got his inheritance today did I? Well, I just did, and he said that if you agree to sing for us, then he'd pay for you're make over."

Sighing Naruto leaned into the hand that played with his hair, "Look Kiba, that pays for my make over, but what about my apartment rent? It's due in two weeks, I need to look for a job, and what about my college funds? Singing certainly won't help there."

Kiba sat up, pulling his hand out of Naruto's hair, and reached into his pocket, "I knew you'd say that, that's why I brought this." he held out a black sheet of paper that had writing on it.

Naruto sat up as Kiba held the paper out to him, then took it and read over it quickly before dropping it, "And you think you're gonna win this?"

Kiba shook his head with a grin, Nope, we're gonna kick ass."

"Good luck with that." Naruto said as he fell back onto his pillows.

Reaching over Naruto, towards the table beside the bed, Kiba grabbed an orange notebook and dropped it on Naruto's stomach.

"What's this for?"

Still grinning, he patted Naruto's head, then grabbed his arm, "We're goin' to Gaara's house, and while we're there, you can write a song for the show, or finish one of the many that you never did."

"What!" he exclaimed as he was pulled up, unconsciously clutching the notebook in his hand.

"Well, I called when I first saw the flyer, and they asked for the names of the band members and what they'd be doing, of we'd need instruments and all, so I told them you were the vocalist."

"You bastard!"

Blocking himself from the punch Naruto threw his way, he tried to negotiate, "Look, we all agreed, the prize money is your's if we win, so please?" Kiba gave him a puppy dog look.

Naruto tried to look everywhere else, but he couldn't, bowing his head in defeat, he nodded, "Alright fine, I'll try my best, I can't promise you anything though, if we suck, I'll take the blame."

Kiba smiled softly, and stopped, "We're not gonna suck, you're voice is excellent, I mean, sure you were sick the day of the talent show...and it sounded squeaky, but you're not sick now...so you'll do fine...just remember, have fun, we're not trying to win, just to have fun."

Naruto nodded and smiled up at Kiba, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

-------

A quick drive across town and they arrived at a large, three story mansion, the dark blue paint almost black as the sun set.

"Who's house is this again?" Naruto asked as they walked up the long driveway.

Stopping at a large door, Kiba just shrugged, "Gaara's house."

"Oh." Naruto said, even though he didn't know who Gaara was.

As Kiba opened the door, Naruto's ears were met with loud music.

"It seems as if they have started!" Kiba yelled over the noise.

"What?!?" Naruto yelled back at Kiba, covering his ears as he followed the brunette into the mansion.

Kiba just shook his head and walked down a long hallway until he reached a metal door that stood completely open.

The music steadily grew louder as they walked down the stairs to the basement, Naruto found himself bobbing his head along with the music, his blond hair swishing around his face.

Kiba grinned back at him as he reached the end of the stairs and shoved the red door open, causing it to bang against the wall, making the music stop.

"Hey Guys!" he happily exclaimed as he walked into the room and towards the drum set where a guy with brown hair that was in a ponytail sat.

The drummer rolled his eyes, allowing Kiba to fall into his lap and place a small kiss on his cheek.

"So Kiba, are you going to introduce us to you're friend?"

Naruto looked over to where the voice came from, a guy stood there, he looked to be a year older than Kiba. His long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, white-grey colored eyes with no pupil stared at him curiously. A black electric guitar, that had a giant yin yang symbol drawn on the whole front, was strapped across his chest.

Kiba chuckled from the drummer's lap, "You guys remember the guy I told you about, who looks like a nerd, his self-confidence was way below an ant's, and I could hopefully get him to be our vocalist...only if we gave him a make over..."

The drummer rolled his eyes and lightly hit Kiba on the head, "Just get on with it."

"Fine, fine, this is him, Uzumaki Naruto, genius singer and songwriter..."

Naruto blushed slightly as the other guy cocked his red head to the side slightly studying him. The red head's green eyed stare seemed unnerving, Naruto stepped back nervously.

"This is the 'nerd' as you oh so graciously put it?" the red head asked, his voice low as he swung the blood red, bass that had a black rose on the front, around to his back and walked closer to Naruto.

Kiba nodded excitedly, "Yup! He's a piece of work eh?"

Stopping in front of Naruto, he examined Naruto again, "Not bad," he muttered before sticking his hand out, "Sabaku Gaara."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said taking the hand in his and shook it slightly.

Gaara turned to Kiba, "Inuzuka, you're an idiot, Naruto's not that bad, he's actually better looking than the other guy you brought in."

"You kidding me? He's the biggest nerd ever, did you have a look at his clothes?"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Of course I'm a nerd to you bastard, you were a jock."

"So you actually brought someone here that has a bite...I'm proud of you Kiba." the other guy said. He walked over to where Naruto stood, "Huugya Neji, nice to meet you Naruto, and don't listen to what Kiba says, you're hot."

"Yeah, but I mean well! Don't I Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm not sure...let me think about it."

Ignoring the comment, Kiba stood up, "And this is Nara Shikamaru, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru raised his hand lazily, "Alright Naruto, here's the deal, from what Kiba tells us, you write music, but not the part for the guitars and such."

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto laughed nervously, "Yea, never been too good playing a guitar, that was all Kiba..."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright, well, we just need the lyrics, you write the song, we'll work on the melody to it."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Don't pressure the kid Shika...he's sooo young...and we have a whole week."

"Hey! I can't be much younger than you, you're what? Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-three, actually, what about you? You look maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most."

Naruto glared at Neji, "Bastard, I'm nineteen."

"Really? I never even noticed."

"Fuck you!"

"Alright you two!" Shikamaru interrupted Neji before he could retort to Naruto's insult, "Now Neji, kid or not, he has to pull his weight if he wants to be in this band."

"I never said I was wanting a permeant position in this band, I just need the money then I'm out."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Alright then, what ever floats you're boat, alright Naruto, when can you have a song done?"

"What type do you need?" Naruto asked flipping through the notebook Kiba had thrown on his stomach before they left his apartment.

"A crowd pleaser, one that you can have fun with."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, give me a day, and I'll have the song done, I already have an idea."

Shikamaru nodded, please, "Welcome to the band kid...We'll start rehearsals Wednesday, tomorrow, you're gonna start you're make over...understand kid?"

Naruto glared at Shikamaru, "I'm not a kid."

"To me you are...deal with it..."

Naruto just glared at Shikamaru once more before turning to Kiba, "Can you take me back to my apartment? I'm gonna need to get started on the song."

Kiba nodded, "Alright, bye Shika, Gaara, Neji, see you guys tomorrow." He placed a small kiss on Shikamaru's cheek before vacating his lap and walking towards the door.

Naruto smiled at them and waved before following Kiba.

"So..." Neji turned towards Gaara, "Do you have any idea how to turn him from nerd to punk in less than a week?"

Gaara chuckled as he turned his bass back around forward to tune it a bit, "Neji, he's a hot dude by himself, he just can't see that, I'm gonna help him realize that."

Neji just stared at his boyfriend before rolling his eyes, "What ever."

"Just trust me on this one Neji, you'll see."

------

"So Naruto, what do you think?"

"Well, I must admit they rock..I'll give em' that one...I'm just not sure what I could contribute to the band..."

Kiba stopped climbing the stairs of Naruto's apartment building, "You'll do fine Naruto, just trust me."

"What ever you say." he muttered as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Kiba rolled his eyes before walking up the last few steps, "Just give the fans what they love and have fun, that's all we ask."

"Kiba what-"

Kiba cut him off by pressing his lips to Naruto's, "Fan service Naruto...fan service."

With that, Kiba turned around and walked down the steps.

"What?" he muttered to himself as he walked into the apartment straight into the bedroom and changing out of his blue jeans and orange shirt, into a pair of grey sweat pants and no shirt, the black and red swirl tattoo that he got as a dare senior year contrasting against his tan skin proudly as he lie on his back staring at the ceiling waiting for inspiration.

Three hours later, and staring at the still empty notebook page, he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, regreting that he accepted to have a song done by tomorrow.

He knew he as in for a long...sleepless night.

* * *

Okay...so...how was that chapter, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but my wrists are hurting a lot lately, and school just started back...10th grade is a bitch...

Well, please review!


	3. Day 2 5 Days till Showtime

Okay, here is the next chapter, and thanks for my reviews...

Disclaimer and Warnings are in the prologue..

Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own L'ArcenCiel's 'Daybreak's Bell' Which is the song that is used in here...

* * *

Ugly Duckling Ku Ku Ru 

Ch 3: Day 2- 5 Days till Showtime

* * *

The next day, Naruto was awoken by the insistent pounding on the door to his apartment.

Pulling himself up from the top of his notebook, he sleepily made his way to the door as he pulled on a grey t-shirt.

Upon opening it, he was greeted with Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba, all wide awake, and holding bags.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" he muttered running a hand over his eyes and yawning.

Kiba chuckled, "Naruto, it's after noon...like...two hours after noon."

"I slept that late?"

He nodded, "Yeah, what did you do all night?"

"What I was suppose to..."

Kiba perked up, "You got the song?"

Wearily Naruto nodded and dragged himself over to the bed, "Yeah, I got it done this morning-"

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed snatching the notebook and looking over the extreme scribble-scrabble on the paper.

'_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo  
Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace  
Musuu no nami wo koe Asu en tachimukau anata wo  
mamoritamae My life I trade in for your pain  
Arasoi yo tomare!'_

' _**Drink it up, even the fate, to the sinking sea My wishes, ride on the wind, ring the bell of the daybreak  
Just like a bird My wishes over their airspace  
Cross through the countless number of waves, stand against tomorrow,  
protecting you My life I trade in for your pain  
Stop the dispute!'**_

Kiba stared at the paper, and for a moment, Naruto thought he would criticize the lyrics in some way.

"Naruto, this, is amazing. Truly amazing..."

He blushed, not used to his friend's praise, "Really?"

Kiba nodded eagerly, "What's it called?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was thinking Daybreak's Bell...you know, give it a title that will make the people wanna listen to it."

Gaara, who had sat down his bags, grabbed Naruto, "Alright, lets go get you dressed, I have plans for you today, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru are gonna go back to my place to work on the music."

Naruto nodded and started towards his closet.

"Where do you think your going?"

He stopped when Gaara pulled on his arm, "To get dressed."

"Not in your old clothes you're not."

"Then what-"

Gaara pointed to the bags, that were by his feet.

"Oh."

Picking up the bag closest to him, he started shuffling through it.

"Um, Gaara, how much clothes are there in there?"

He shrugged, "Enough."

"Look, I know you want to give me a 'make over' and all, but you didn't have to buy all of this...after this contest, I probably won't even touch the clothes again."

Gaara sighed, "Look Naruto, the clothes you wear now don't do your body justice. It would do you some good to wear clothes that actually accentuated your body type. People will notice you everywhere."

"What if I don't want to be noticed?"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment, then down at the bag he was still shuffling through, "Too bad." he said bluntly as he pulled out a simple black shirt and tight, yet still baggy blue jeans.

Naruto looked at the clothes skeptically, "Uh, I have the same exact clothes in my closet."

"These are actually your size, now, shirt, off."

He blushed, "What?"

Gaara let out a long sigh, "Take your shirt off."

The blond stood there, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Naruto, come on, we don't have all day." the red head said exasperated.

Carefully, he pulled the hem of his black shirt up, slowly.

Gaara growled and jerked the shirt up the rest of the way, and tossed it to the floor, "There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he shoved the shirt at Naruto, "Put it on."

Skeptically he pulled the shirt on over his head, the cotton material sticking to his skin, and not quite touching the top of his grey sweat pants.

"Alright, now, take off your pants."

Naruto glared at Gaara, "Is this some kind of new member hazing that goes on between band mates?"

Rolling his eyes Kiba shoved Naruto, "Just do it. This is all part of your make over. You have to be proud of your body. Flaunt it."

"Yeah well, what if I don't want to flaunt my body?" he muttered but pushed down his sweat pants anyway.

Satisfied, Gaara handed him the blue jeans, "Well? We don't have all day. Practice starts tomorrow and these three have plans...as do we."

Pulling up the jeans and buttoning them, he noticed that they hung off of his hips, yet managed to stay up, and not fall off. "I already have new clothes, what else do I need?"

Kiba, Neji and Gaara grinned, making Naruto shiver.

"Well Naruto, this is a rock band...not only do you have to dress the type...you also have to look it too."

Pulling at the hem of his shirt, not liking the way the black tattoo peeked from the edge, he carefully looked up, "Meaning..."

Kiba walked over the Naruto and looked over him for a moment, "Oi, Gaara, I'm thinkin' maybe four studs in his...left ear..."

Gaara nodded, and walked over beside Kiba, "Hair color..and style.."

"Cut it." Neji said bluntly.

Naruto looked scandalized for a moment, "What? No fuckin' way..."

"A slight trim, to get the split ends...keep the color."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked shrugging, "If someone didn't decide we'd be standing here all day...you do realize, tomorrow's Wednesday and the contest is Friday...so Gaara, take the kid to get his hair done and get your ass back to your place so we can work on the music."

Gaara grinned, "Alright boss. See ya Neji." he said as he placed a quick kiss on his lips, then grabbed the blond's arm, and pulling him out the door, barely giving him enough time to pull on his old black converses.

Shikamaru sighed, "That kid needs a lot of work to boost his confidence."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, but you hafta realize that he is a genius when it comes to composing lyrics."

Neji looked at the lyrics Naruto had written, "Hey Kiba, you didn't tell him about the talent scout that's suppose to be there did you?"

"Nope. If I did, he'd chicken out."

Smirking, Neji closed the worn orange notebook, "Good."

------------------

Naruto had to admit, the car ride to the local mall had been awkward, but not as awkward as sitting in a cushioned chair, a dark smock around him as the ends of his blond hair got snipped away.

"Gaara, is this really necessary?"

As Gaara flipped through an old magazine, he chuckled, "Yes Naruto, to be in the band, you hafta look the part."

Glowering at the mirror, he regretfully watched as stylist started to place the foil in his hair for the streaks he would be getting.

He looked into the mirror one last time, watching as his old self changed...

---------------

Forty five minutes later, he was being led out of the beauty shop, a hat covering his head. Gaara had insisted on him not seeing his hair, until he was completely transformed.

"Alright Naruto, one last stop before we go back to my place."

Dread filled him as he noticed the place that Gaara had led him to.

The Mist.

The same place he had gotten the swirl tattoo...he shivered, he thought he'd never see this place again.

Pushing him in the parlor, Naruto noticed disdainfully that Zabuza stood at the counter, waiting for a costumer.

"Well, look who it is, the same kid that got that had that tattoo done."

Gaara seemed to ignore him, "I'd like to get a piercing done."

Zabuza chuckled, "Where and who?"

"Him." He pointed, "and four in his left ear, studs. Two in the lobe, and two at the top."

"Right this way kid."

Slowly, he followed Zabuza into the back room, and sat in the chair as he got the studs out and the piercing equipment."

"So kid...how well can you take pain?"

------------------

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Naruto glared at Gaara as he drove them back to the mansion, "My ear hurts like hell, and you won't let me see my hair, I keep thinkin' that it's dyed pink."

Gaara waved dismissively, "You'll see soon enough, besides, we're almost back to my place."

----------------

"I wonder where Gaara and Naruto are, they've been gone for a while."

Kiba rolled his eyes a Neji, "You're just wanting to go make out in Gaara's room. Aren't you even curious how Naruto looks?"

Neji just looked back down, working out the keyboard melody for the song.

The brown haired lead guitarist grinned, "I thought so. You miss Gaara, and wanna go make out with him.."

"Just because my boyfriend actually makes out with me, unlike your's I might add, doesn't mean that you have to be so jealous Kiba, and for your information I'm curious to how Naruto's make over went."

Growling, Kiba went back to working on the guitar parts, and trying to figure out where the solo would go.

"Can you two stop bickering, and someone call Gaara back? I'm having a hard time working on the drum and base lines."

"No need to boss. I'm back."

Neji and Kiba looked up as Gaara entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long, but we had to make a quick trip to my room, now, gentlemen, I present to you, the new and improved, Naruto."

Kiba's eyes widened.

Neji stared.

Even Shikamaru's cool demeanor dropped.

Kiba honestly couldn't believe that this kid, was his best friend. His shoulder length blond hair was now completely down, dark blue, almost black streaks were put periodically in his hair. Dark red tips touched his black t-shirt clad shoulders, and icy white bangs hung over his right eye. He assumed that Gaara had applied the black eyeliner before they entered, making the cerulean eyes stand out. Kiba noticed that his left ear was pierced, and still slightly red. Two silver studs were in the lobe and two black studs at the top. Letting his eyes trail down his friends body, he noticed that the pants had crept down his hips more, showing a blond trail that started under his tattooed naval and past the waistband of the blue jeans, that showed off Naruto's well-erm-developed lower body.

"Damn." was Neji's reply, "Is this the same kid as before?"

Naruto blushed under everyone's piercing gaze.

Gaara wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Alright, it seems everyone agrees on your new style, I have a bass line to add in. Go ahead, sit down." he pointed to a stool that was near the center of the room.

Naruto walked over to the stool and hopped up on it, just as his notebook was handed back to him.

"Alright," Shikamaru said as he hit together the drum sticks, "We already have a sound in mind, but we want your opinion. What tempo should the song be?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, the melody I had in mind was fast, but still slow, like, almost in the middle."

Shikamaru nodded and motioned towards Kiba an Neji, "Kiba, you start."

Nodding, he started to strum a steady beat for a few seconds before Neji started in playing the keyboards and Shikamaru joined in on the drums.

Naruto listened, his head bobbing with the beat, as he heard Gaara come in with the bass, and Neji stop playing the keyboards.

"This is when you'd come in with the vocals," Shikamaru said over the music.

The guitar and drum played the same beat as Neji came back in with the keyboards.

"This would be where the chorus is."

As the keyboards faded out, Naruto heard the same melody they played in the first verse, Kiva adding some higher guitar riffs into it.

Repeating the same melody for the next chorus, Naruto got into the song more, bobbing his head and humming along.

Surprisingly instead of playing another repeat melody like they did for the past two verses, Kiba broke out into a solo, along with Neji on the keyboards.

For a moment, then switching back over to the melody for the chorus. Though it was longer and Kiba changing up the guitar parts more.

Nearing the end of the song, Kiba held the last note slightly before ending it.

Smiling, Naruto clapped, "That's great! Exactly what I was going for!"

"When the shoe fits kid." Shikamaru said before setting the drum sticks down, "Now, I hope you plan to go to bed early, because we have practice early tomorrow. The contest is two days away..."

Nodding eagerly, Naruto hopped off the stool and stretched, "Alright, so uh...what time?"

Smirking, Shikamaru simply said, "Four thirty."

"What?!?"

"You heard me kid, Four thirty, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Which not only involves adding in the vocals, but also working on how you carry yourself in front of others."

Naruto pouted, "What's wrong with the way I am now?"

"On stage, you have to be confident, not afraid, and you can't slouch, you have to stand straight, add in your own flair to the song, move around a bit." Holding up his hand, he held off Naruto's question.

"You'll see in the morning, now, Kiba, take him home, I'll see you when you get back."

Nodding Kiba pulled his friend up from the stool and out the door.

"You think that we'll do okay?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, his confidence still needs work, but hey, we've had worse, plus, I'm sure that once he starts singing, he'll relax."

"I hope your right." Neji said gravely.

Gaara sighed, "It's a big step for him, from loser to rocker, hopefully it won't hit him too hard."

"It may not seem like it, but I have confidence in that kid, he's destined for greatness...in whatever form it may come."

---------------

Naruto yawned as he and Kiba trudged towards his apartment.

"You don't have to walk with me you know."

Kiba smiled, "I know, I want to though."

Smiling at his friend, Naruto tiredly unlocked the door.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Kiba nodded, "Yea, I'll be here to wake you up."

"Night." Naruto muttered as he stood at his open apartment door.

Kiba waved as Naruto walked in and shut the door.

--------------

Inside, Naruto tiredly collapsed into the bed, not bothering to changed but only wiggle out of the jeans and pull the shirt off.

As he dozed off, he wondered what would happen to him after the performance Friday...

Would he really be able to live up to Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru's expectations?

He closed his eyes.

* * *

I know, sudden ending but I've been working on this story!!

Now, since I don't want to spoil the song for you guys, I'll probably skip two days, ad just go ahead to the show...

That is if you want me to...

Also, I need a name for the band...

Well, I can't think of much more...but say that you guys should go listen to 'Daybreaks Bell' it is an awesome song! And you'll know what I mean by the part where I tried to describe the music.

Well, I leave you all here..

Please review!


	4. D8

I'm sorry everyone

Really am.

I'm taking a hiatus from this fandom…as I've moved on to bigger fandoms…and I've lost all interest in Naruto fiction.

Sorry

I may come back and finish them eventually, but not any time soon… I have more important things to do these days.


	5. Another note

Well, I thought I was taking a short hiatus...but from the reviews I received concerning said hiatus, I don't know whether or not I should really continue or not.

Anyway...

If anyone wants to know what I've moved onto, it's quite simple, Japanese Pop.

The Jpop fandom is bigger than the Naruto fandom and the Akame fandon is probably the same size...which is what I've started writing for.

So, if you're a fan of Akame (Akanishi JinxKamenashi Kazuya from the Jpop band KAT-TUN) then, I could link you to my journal...

Though, not really sure where I'm going with my fics...I've thought of something I should do...

I know for a fact I'll be finishing Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love. It has about one or two more chapters left...

...the other two...I'm not sure about.

I'll let you know...so, check my profile by sometime next week and hopefully there will be a respone to whether or not I'll finish it.

I may decide to just let someone take them over for me...


End file.
